The Past Revealed
by heath 999
Summary: It's been five years since Meghan fled from her slave life. Now she has to fight another battle as she finds out shocking information about her past... Sequel to "The Struggle for Freedom" *Complete*
1. Bombshell

The Past Revealed: Prologue  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to "The Struggle for Freedom", please read that story first before this one, so you can understand what's going on. This happens five years later, right after Coruscant is freed, but before the bacta war starts. This chapter is short, but has a good start to this story. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or it's characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Coruscant: Five years later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I pack my personal belongings into my bag.  
  
We're moving to another base soon.  
  
I stop to look around.  
  
So much has changed in five years.  
  
I finished school right before Endor, now I'm hoping to go to the University of Coruscant.  
  
I live in Rogue Squadrons base, one of the only pilots left.  
  
I still have the medal that I won after the defeat of the first Death Star.  
  
It's in a medal case, right next to my bed.  
  
I look at it often, to remind me where I came from, and what I have lost.  
  
And what I have become.  
  
I'm now a major in the New Republic, one of the youngest ones ever.  
  
At the estimated age of twenty.  
  
I still don't know what happened to my parents.  
  
Or anything about my past history.  
  
But I'm okay with that.  
  
I have a family right here.  
  
As a major, I could get an apartment anywhere, but I'm saving my money for college.  
  
It's not going to happen anytime soon.  
  
Not with the schedule of the New Republics pilots.  
  
My comlink beeps, and I grab it: "Yes?"  
  
"Meghan, can you come to my office for a second?" Wedge says on the other side.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right over."  
  
Another thing, I'm allowed to drop the formalities of the military.  
  
I bet I'm the only one in the whole New Republic.  
  
I jog over there.  
  
When I reach his office, I stand there, leaning against the doorframe. "You wanted to see me, Wedge?"  
  
"Yes, you'd better sit down for this." He says, looking very serious.  
  
Curious, I plop down in the chair facing him: "What's up?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time  
  
~Wedge's POV~  
  
I don't know how to tell her this.  
  
We double-checked everything, and it still came to the same thing.  
  
Now I have to explain this to her.  
  
I look at her, she grew up too fast, not having a childhood, not being a civilian for most of her life, except when we took Coruscant, and the times that she went on leave.  
  
She's an adult now.  
  
Hoping to go to a university.  
  
Never having a chance to be a kid.  
  
Now I have something that's going to change her life.  
  
Again.  
  
"Some Bothan's were paying back a favor that they owed Rogue Squadron, by looking up information on your family and you. You can read this anytime you want. Consider it a late anniversary gift." I say, tossing her a datapack with her past history in it. She celebrated her fifth year of being in the Rebel Alliance/ New Republic last week.  
  
"Great! Now I finally find out about my family and myself! Thanks Wedge!" She yells, hugging me.  
  
I wait for her to sit down again before continuing.  
  
"While looking through the information, I stumbled upon something that was quite shocking. I double-checked everything, but it's true by 99.99999999999999%." I say not wanting to continue.  
  
"What is it?" She asks, a note of dread in her voice.  
  
"It's nothing bad, but it's pretty shocking." I start.  
  
I take a deep breath, 'here goes nothing.'  
  
I look her directly in the eyes, and slowly reveal the bombshell: "your parents are still alive, and they don't work in the space mines of Kessel."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Man, that was a short chapter, but I really wanted to start this with a bang, and I think that I did. If I shortened up the time, I'm sorry, but it was kind of important to have Coruscant freed. Please read and review. 


	2. Departure

The Past Revealed: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This might drag, but it's an important chapter. So please read and review.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Star Wars, or it's characters, only mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time as before  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I don't believe it.  
  
I'm shocked beyond words.  
  
If they were alive all this time, why didn't they try to find me?  
  
"How?" I stammer out, in total shock.  
  
"The medical droid took a sample of your blood for medical records, we took the DNA in the blood sample and traced it to medical records in the Imperial forces to get the info on you. We stumbled on your parent's med records, and we saw almost a perfect match. That's how we knew." Wedge explains.  
  
I don't believe it.  
  
It can't be true.  
  
"We arranged for a *ahem* liberation of the planet that your parents live on, which is under Imperial control. I also suggested that it would be good for a person on the ground to be giving information to the fleet. So, you can't be spending all your time with your parents," he finishes, smiling.  
  
Tears fill my eyes, "thanks, Wedge, this is the best gift ever." I say softly.  
  
"Be ready to leave by tomorrow, and good luck." He says, hugging me. "Remember that Rogue Squadron will be there if you run into any trouble."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue Squadron Hanger: The Next Day  
  
Can this place get any fuller?  
  
It looks like everyone working for the New Republic is here.  
  
And then some.  
  
I finally reach Rogue Squadron.  
  
"Goodbye, kiddo, and good luck." Wedge says to me, "here's something for the long journey." He says handing me enough food to last Coruscant for a year.  
  
"Thanks you guys, I won't forget this," I say softly, hugging them in a group hug.  
  
"Just be careful, watch your back," Gavin warns me.  
  
"Don't worry, I will, and I won't forget about this family, either, I promise." I say, even though I don't know what's going to happen on this journey.  
  
And that scares me.  
  
Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I turn to my X-Wing, which has been repainted for this mission.  
  
Black with red and blue stripes on it.  
  
Pretty cool.  
  
I climb in, and with a salute to the crowd, I lift off.  
  
Heading towards a life I've never known.  
  
Heading towards a family I've never met.  
  
I just hope that I make it okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere around Dagobah: Two Weeks later  
  
I hope I'm almost there.  
  
I've been in hyperspace for a long time now.  
  
I have been passing the time reading info about my past, and my parents.  
  
I was born on Dantooine.  
  
I'm also nineteen years old.  
  
I grinned at that information.  
  
The med droids were pretty accurate.  
  
I'm afraid to read too much about my parents.  
  
I don't want to know why they haven't contacted me in all this time.  
  
Beeper's shriek echoes through the cockpit, and I wonder vaguely why I've kept him all these years, because I'm going to go deaf someday with all that shrieking.  
  
Then I realize why he's shrieking.  
  
Just before I'm yanked out of hyperspace and an explosion lights my cockpit.  
  
I curse silently as all the electronics go dead in my cockpit.  
  
An ion bomb.  
  
I was warned about it before I left.  
  
Now I'm stuck, waiting for whoever is going to pick me up.  
  
I reach behind me to try to start my engines, and press the button to do so.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Now I'm *really* stuck.  
  
It looks like the traitor betrayed us again.  
  
It's definantly not Tycho.  
  
Even though I didn't believe it was he in the first place.  
  
I told him all about this, and he wished me luck, but I didn't tell him where I was going.  
  
Anyway, there was no way he could've contacted Isard from prison.  
  
And now, I'm in trouble.  
  
A rumble interrupts my thoughts as I feel the ship moving.  
  
Backwards.  
  
That was fast.  
  
Definantly they were waiting for me.  
  
I get pulled into the hanger, and the storm troopers manually open the X- Wing hatch.  
  
I stand up, and willingly put my hands behind my head.  
  
I'm brought down the ladder, which is hard with my hands shackled behind me, and brought in front, from what I can tell, the captain of the ship.  
  
"Well, Rebel Scum, welcome to my ship, I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here." He says distastefully, eying my green jumpsuit.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about sir, I was just flying through, and I'm a mercenary sir." I say innocently enough, hoping that they'll let me go.  
  
"Don't say those rebel lies to me, our information is accurate enough to know that you're lying. Put her in a locked room, and keep an eye on her. Don't hurt her in any way though, the Moffs want her in perfect health." He says dismissively.  
  
"What Moffs?" I ask, while being dragged away.  
  
"You'll see," he says with a mocking smile.  
  
The storm troopers roughly shove me in a room, one of them standing guard inside the room.  
  
I sit down, on the single bed in the room, wondering who wants me this badly to go through such extents to do all this.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter dragged, but the next one will hopefully be better. Until the next chapter, please review. 


	3. Parents Revealed

The Past Revealed: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I'm making my first goal in writing fanfics. I want to try to have twenty reviews at least in ten chapters. So please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, only my character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victory Star Destroyer: Two Days Later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I yawn and stretch as I best as I could with the handcuffs on.  
  
I still have no answers about who wants me.  
  
It's starting to worry me.  
  
The storm trooper in my cell is not much company, either.  
  
At least they haven't interrogated me, yet.  
  
Which confuses me even more.  
  
The door hisses open, and I look up to see more storm troopers entering the cell.  
  
"Come on, Rebel Scum, we're here." The lead one says, grabbing my arm and roughly hauling me to my feet.  
  
"Where?" I demand while being escorted to the docking bay.  
  
"Silence, prisoner, you're just lucky that the Moff's want you with no harm done to you." One of them says, shoving me roughly along.  
  
I keep my mouth shut, knowing that probably I will know soon enough.  
  
Whether I like it or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Home One: Same Time  
  
~Admiral Ackbar's POV~  
  
It took me a while to convince the Provisional Council to allow commanding this mission.  
  
I wanted to do this because Meghan is like a daughter to me.  
  
Even after all these years.  
  
"Sir, I need to talk to you in private." The female human communications officer says, approaching me.  
  
I study her, she's pale, and her eyes are brimming with tears.  
  
I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Lets go into my office, we're still a day from reaching Dantooine, anyway." I say, heading towards my office.  
  
Meghan should be there by now.  
  
Maybe something went wrong.  
  
We go to my office, and I sit down in the chair behind the desk.  
  
"What is it?" I ask.  
  
"Meghan hasn't contacted us, and she was supposed to report five hours ago, when she landed. I don't know why-" she trails off, not wanting to finish it.  
  
"She's probably busy settling in," I say, trying to dismiss it even though the words send fear shooting through my body.  
  
"You're dismissed, if you hear anything-"  
  
"Don't worry, sir, you'll be the first one I contact." She says, and then salutes and leaves.  
  
As soon as the door hisses shut, I hang my head.  
  
Meghan's missing.  
  
Maybe dead.  
  
I knew it was a bad idea to have her do this alone.  
  
Now, I have to report this to Wedge.  
  
He's going to be devastated.  
  
I sure am.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wedge's Quarters: A half-hour later  
  
~Wedge's POV~  
  
I pace back and forth nervously.  
  
Admiral Ackbar said that he would contact me as soon as he gets a message from Meghan.  
  
It's been five and half-hours past the deadline.  
  
Is she dead?  
  
Is she captured?  
  
'Just please, let her be okay' I hope.  
  
My comlink beeps, and I dive for it.  
  
"Yes?" I practically yell over the comlink.  
  
"Wedge, I'm sorry to say this, but-" Admiral Ackbar's voice trails off.  
  
"What is it?" I demand, forgetting all about formalities.  
  
"Meghan hasn't contacted me yet."  
  
I collapse onto my bed, staring at the wall in shock.  
  
In grief.  
  
"I'm sorry, Wedge, as soon as I get any information, you'll be the first one I'll contact." The comlink clicks off, but I barely hear it.  
  
Tears fill my eyes.  
  
First Corran, and now this.  
  
I don't believe this.  
  
It's even worse than Corran because Meghan was the one who learned everything from me.  
  
She was the family I lost.  
  
And now she's missing.  
  
Maybe dead.  
  
And I have to tell the rest of Rogue Squadron about this.  
  
I sigh, and prepare myself for telling the bad news to them.  
  
That Meghan's missing.  
  
And I don't even know where to start telling them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dantooine: Moff's Palace: A half-hour later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I wonder how Wedge is doing.  
  
I bet he's worried sick about me.  
  
I am.  
  
The doors are flung open, and I'm escorted into the immense ballroom.  
  
The first thing I see is people in tan jumpsuits bustling around.  
  
Slaves.  
  
I hate this place already.  
  
I never forget how I ended up the way I am.  
  
The next thing I see is the crowd.  
  
It's huge, like everyone on the planet came here.  
  
And they're all strangers.  
  
I start to back away.  
  
Even after five years.  
  
Crowds of people make me nervous.  
  
It took Wedge and everyone else in Rogue Squadron to keep me calm during the ceremony at the liberation of Coruscant.  
  
And there's nothing to help me here.  
  
A storm trooper roughly shoves me forward.  
  
And using all the self-control I have.  
  
I walk forward, fighting the rising sense of panic.  
  
The captain of the ship that I brought here to stops in front of the room.  
  
The storm troopers stop me behind him.  
  
"Moff's, I brought the one you ordered me to capture." He says.  
  
"Well lets see her," a woman says coldly.  
  
I'm pushed forward.  
  
A man and a woman stand in front of me, both dressed in the most expensive clothes that money can buy.  
  
Definantly the Moff's of this planet.  
  
The woman is a little taller than me, with curly brown hair, and brown eyes.  
  
The man is around six feet, with balding brown hair, and blue eyes.  
  
They look familiar, I can't put my finger on it, but they do.  
  
"Well, don't you have anything to say?" The man asks.  
  
"What do you want from me?" I demand, and I hear shocked murmurs from the crowd.  
  
I expect blows from the answer, but not what I got.  
  
The woman runs forward, throwing her arms around me and sobbing.  
  
Okay, definantly not what I expected.  
  
It takes another large bit of self-control to not freak out right this second.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing! You don't remember us at all!" She wails.  
  
What is she talking about?  
  
I'm now totally confused.  
  
"Come on, honey, you're scaring her," the man says, pulling her gently away.  
  
This is really strange.  
  
What am I missing here?  
  
"It's so good to have you back, my daughter." The woman says.  
  
What?  
  
I don't believe it.  
  
I suddenly recognize them.  
  
They're in the holograph in the file about my parents.  
  
My parents are Moff's of the Empire.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Getting good, huh? Please review. 


	4. Explanations and Confusions

The Past Revealed: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I'm still hoping for twenty reviews in ten chapters, so please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, just my character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I don't believe it.  
  
My parents are Moff's of the Empire.  
  
They also own slaves.  
  
The two things that I despise most.  
  
And they're part of it.  
  
This too much.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" I stammer, still in shock.  
  
The woman throws herself at me again, and this time I step away.  
  
Earning a smack on the arm from the closest storm trooper.  
  
"Stop that!" The man rebukes the storm trooper. "Honey, she's not used to being around us. Only the Rebel Scum that took her away from us!"  
  
Hold it.  
  
Did I just hear that?  
  
They believe that the New Republic was the ones who separated us?  
  
What galaxy do they live in?  
  
Even though I have absolutely no memory about what happened before being a slave at Tarkin's, I'm pretty sure that the Rebel Alliance weren't the ones who put me there.  
  
They're in fact.  
  
Took me in.  
  
Been family to me.  
  
Taught me almost everything I know.  
  
Some wires are crossed here.  
  
The man, dad, turns to me, "You were taken in the middle of the night by Rebel Scum, we thought you were dead until we saw you in the holograph at the celebration at the fall of Coruscant. We realized that those Rebel Scum must've brainwashed you, and that's why when your traitor in Rogue Squadron told us that you were headed this way we captured you."  
  
My head spins at these words that I'm trying to absorb.  
  
The traitor did turn me in.  
  
He continues: "Also your traitor sent us some of your D.N.A. to be checked just to make sure, and we checked. Sure enough, it was almost a perfect match."  
  
Whoever the traitor is, I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on whoever it is.  
  
I still don't understand why they think the Rebel Alliance would do that to me.  
  
I don't know much about my past before Tarkin.  
  
But I know one thing:  
  
The New Republic definantly didn't kidnap me.  
  
I open my mouth to try to correct him.  
  
Dad waves me off, "poor innocent daughter, you're too naïve." He looks at the storm troopers, "unhand cuff her, she won't do anything."  
  
I don't want to say the irony about me being naïve.  
  
I can tell that one of the storm troopers is about to object to this, but one stern look from my dad and he removes them.  
  
I sigh in relief as I try to rub some feeling back into my wrists.  
  
"Come, let me introduce you to my friends," mom says, gesturing for me to follow her.  
  
Bewildered, I do just that.  
  
Wondering what in the galaxy happened to my family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Briefing Room: Same Time  
  
~Wedge's POV~  
  
I watch as Rogue Squadron slowly trickles in.  
  
I already told Tycho, Wes, Hobbie and Luke the news.  
  
Tycho sent words of encouragement and advice, which is the only thing that he could do.  
  
Wes and Hobbie are already on their way here.  
  
Giving up training squadrons for this mission.  
  
They sent their sympathy, too.  
  
Even Wes was dampened by the news.  
  
Luke was the strangest.  
  
'The Force works in mysterious ways, sometimes it can even brainwash.'  
  
Those words still send a chill down my spine.  
  
He also sent his sympathy.  
  
He said he would also look for her.  
  
Sometimes, I don't understand the Force.  
  
I'm glad I have Luke for a friend, though.  
  
I clear my throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
'Here we go.' I think as I take a deep breath.  
  
"Meghan was supposed to report six hours ago, she hasn't." I raise my hand to quiet the murmurs that suddenly rise in the crowd. "That doesn't mean that she's dead, but maybe something went wrong, until we get news, I'm hoping the best."  
  
"Is there any hint on where she could be?" Gavin asks.  
  
I shake my head sadly, "unfortunately, no, we have a twenty-four hour alert for any X-Wing that looks like hers, throughout the New Republic, but the chance of finding her are less than none." I say bluntly.  
  
"Is there anything that we can do?" Erisi asks.  
  
"Right now, no. I know that this is devastating for all of you, especially me, we all considered her family, but we can't break down because of this. We still need to focus on the main objective. Dismissed."  
  
Nobody moves for a good five minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wedge's Quarters: Five Minutes Later  
  
I slump down on my bed.  
  
That was the hardest thing I ever did in my life.  
  
Tears fill my eyes.  
  
Please just let her be okay.  
  
I never felt so helpless.  
  
So angry.  
  
Not even when my parents died.  
  
Not even when the other pilots I've known died.  
  
I want to scream.  
  
I want to hit something.  
  
I want to break down and sob.  
  
I don't know what to do.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
A hesitant voice says above me.  
  
I look up.  
  
Gavin's standing hesitantly inside the doorway of the small room.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but your door was open, and I wanted to talk to you."  
  
I blink away the tears.  
  
"It's okay Gavin, what do you want to talk to me about?" I say.  
  
"It's just, well, we know how close you are to Meghan, and how hard this must be for you, we decided to try to have you come down so we can talk about it." Gavin says in a hesitant voice.  
  
"It's okay, Gavin, but thank you for the offer." I say, smiling as best as I can.  
  
"The whole squadron is here to talk to you if you want to talk," he says.  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, dismissed."  
  
After Gavin leaves, I look across the room at the other wall on the other side.  
  
"Please be okay, Meghan," is the only thing I say.  
  
And the only thing I have to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moff's Palace: After Midnight  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I sit tiredly on my Queen-sized bed.  
  
Man what a night.  
  
I hate this place.  
  
My parents don't treat the slaves well.  
  
They believe that I never had any education because in their opinion: 'Rebel Scum can't teach a flea to jump.'  
  
I find a lot of irony in that statement.  
  
Not learning anything under the Empire.  
  
And learning everything in the Rebel Alliance.  
  
The real thing that I got out of this night was the tour of the palace.  
  
I don't know why, but they brought my X-Wing here.  
  
I guess to remind me about the life that I'm leaving.  
  
I am alright.  
  
And I'm returning to it.  
  
I walk slowly around the room, searching for the surveillance cameras that every Imp has in every room of the houses that they own.  
  
I'm not disappointed.  
  
I see at least two that are in plain sight.  
  
And two that Imperial intelligence hid in the room.  
  
I grin 'thanks, Iella and Winter.'  
  
And they say that I'm uneducated.  
  
I have education in the Intelligence department.  
  
Thanks to two members in it.  
  
I walk outside to the balcony, and study it carefully.  
  
Rats, no way down, too high.  
  
But no cameras, which I was hoping for.  
  
Carefully, my hand slips down to my boot, and as I remove it, I wiggle the heel a little bit. Hoping that my back blocks what I'm doing.  
  
And out slips my comlink and spare viroblade from my fake heel.  
  
I smile.  
  
Storm troopers will never learn.  
  
I won't need the viroblade for a while, but definantly my comlink.  
  
It's an untraceable, one channel comlink.  
  
A gift from intelligence.  
  
Acting casual, I slip my other boot off, and lean against the railing.  
  
"Beeper, code 5514, text only." I say quietly into the comlink.  
  
I patiently wait for an answer.  
  
Another programming experiment, first time ever being used.  
  
I hope it works.  
  
It's based on the theory that even if the droid is short circuited, there's still a chance for it to reboot itself. Burned memory in the circuits and all.  
  
I just activated it.  
  
The text words "Ready" flash on my screen.  
  
I sigh in relief.  
  
It works.  
  
"Start repairing the X-Wing, I'll contact you in a few days, don't contact me. Out." I say, shutting off my comlink.  
  
I sigh; I hope that he can repair it.  
  
"I know what you're doing, sir,"  
  
I whirl at the voice, hoping that I'm not in too much trouble.  
  
My jaw drops in recognition of the girl in front of me.  
  
Even though it's been five years, I still recognize her.  
  
"Callista?" I ask, knowing that I'm right, even though I hope I'm not.  
  
Callista looks at me in the eyes, surprised.  
  
I see the same hauntingly familiar look that I saw for a long time after I fled Tarkin.  
  
The fear.  
  
The despair.  
  
And hope.  
  
When she recognizes me.  
  
And nods.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Geez, that was a long chapter, but it got some bases covered. Next chapter up soon, please review. 


	5. Hope and Dreams

The Past Revealed: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Reaching closer to that goal so keep on reviewing, please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, just my character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time as before  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask, surprised.  
  
"I was sold from Tarkin right after you left, and this is who I was sold to, master." She says sadly, fearfully dropping her eyes again.  
  
I wince at the title.  
  
"Don't call me that, Meghan's fine." I say gently.  
  
"I'd rather call you master, I was assigned to keep an eye on you, so you wouldn't try anything, master." She explains.  
  
I'm lucky.  
  
If it was anyone else.  
  
I can't even think about it.  
  
"Well, just around me, just call me sir, okay?"  
  
She nods sadly, eyes still glued to the ground.  
  
It takes everything I have to not hug the little girl.  
  
I know it would scare her to death.  
  
That's why I'm not going to do it.  
  
"I won't tell anyone that you want to escape, you helped me a lot when I first became a slave, I'm paying back the favor, sir."  
  
It breaks my heart at these words.  
  
I know, probably as much as I wanted it when I was a slave.  
  
Is the desire of freedom.  
  
I'm going to do something about it.  
  
"I'll bring you along," I say, wondering how in the galaxy I'm going to do it, but I'll find a way somehow.  
  
Her face lights up, and she looks at me briefly before dropping her head down again.  
  
"Thank you! I can even help you, get the things that you need sir." She offers sounding excited.  
  
I chew my lower lip, thinking.  
  
"Well, I need some sort of ladder or something like that to get to my X- Wing, so I can get out of here," I say, slipping my comlink back into my fake heel, and sliding the heel into place with my back yet again to the cameras.  
  
"I can find a ladder easily! They keep it in the maintenance shed." She says.  
  
"How tall is it?" I ask, wondering if it's tall enough to reach the nine- meter tall top.  
  
"I don't know, I can't count," she says sadly.  
  
I mentally kick myself for forgetting about slaves not getting any education.  
  
"Don't worry about it, when the time comes, if it's too short, I can boost you up, and pull myself the rest of the way." I say.  
  
"Okay, what else do you need?" She asks with the enthusiasm only an estimated ten-year-old can make.  
  
Slowly and quietly that night we make plans.  
  
For both of us to escape.  
  
One from a family she always dreamed to meet.  
  
And one to freedom.  
  
Finally, exhausted, I stretch out on my bed after Callista leaves two hours later and fall asleep.  
  
I dream a very strange dream.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
First part.  
  
I stand at the edge of farm-like place.  
  
"The Force is very powerful, it even has the power to brainwash."  
  
A voice whispers, sounding like Luke.  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
I watch as a child gets ripped from her parents.  
  
I close my eyes.  
  
I can't watch this.  
  
"MEGHAN!"  
  
I snap my eyes open at the sound of my name being called.  
  
"The Force is very powerful, it even has the power to brainwash."  
  
I watch helplessly as I get dragged away from my parents to a shuttle different than mine.  
  
Along with Darth Vader behind.  
  
So that's what happened.  
  
"The Force is very powerful, it even has the power to brainwash."  
  
Second part  
  
I'm standing in the ballroom.  
  
The one I was a few hours ago.  
  
"The Force is very powerful, it even has the power to brainwash."  
  
I wonder why that voice keeps on repeating that same phrase over and over again.  
  
"You were taken from us by the Rebel Alliance." My dad says.  
  
"The Force is very powerful, it even has the power to brainwash."  
  
Final part  
  
I stand here, looking out into nothingness.  
  
"Meghan,"  
  
"Luke" I whisper in recognition.  
  
"I don't have much time, so listen carefully." He says softly.  
  
I nod; ready to get any advice I can get to get myself out of this situation.  
  
"The Force works in many different ways, it can manipulate people to do certain things, and it can-" he pauses.  
  
"Can what?" I ask.  
  
"Can even brainwash." He says, starting to fade away.  
  
His words echo around me.  
  
"The Force is very powerful, it even has the power to brainwash."  
  
~End of Dream Sequence~  
  
I jerk awake, the words still replaying in my head.  
  
What was all that about?  
  
I walk to the balcony, watching the sun start to rise on the horizon.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me, Luke?" I ask.  
  
The first rays of dawn don't give me an answer.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was short, but it did start the plot for the rest of the story. Until the next chapter, please review. 


	6. Escape

The Past Revealed: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: My first time on a favorites list! Whoohoo! I'm so happy! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or It's characters, just my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moff's Palace: Two Days Later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I lean against the balcony, watching the sun set.  
  
Tonight.  
  
Tonight I'm leaving and returning to my family.  
  
Since the first day, I've denied my heritage.  
  
I only have one family.  
  
And that's the New Republic.  
  
And tonight, I'm returning to them.  
  
I just checked with Beeper, and its all systems go.  
  
Now, Callista and I just have to wait until it's dark.  
  
Then we can escape.  
  
Beeper said that it would contact the New Republic right away.  
  
I just hope that we can make it to safety.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Above Dantooine: Same Time  
  
~Ackbar's POV~  
  
"Sir? We just got a message from the planet."  
  
The communications officer approaches me, the last time bearing the bad news that Meghan's missing.  
  
Hope surges through me, "What's the message?"  
  
"It says to be ready to start invading by midnight. That's all it said, I'm sorry, sir, and it came from a droid." She says, sounding sad.  
  
'Beeper!'  
  
"Give me contact with all the ships, tell them that they need to be ready by midnight tonight." I say, turning to the view port.  
  
Please be okay, Meghan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wedge's Quarter's: Five Minutes Later  
  
~Wedge's POV~  
  
I pace back and forth in my quarters.  
  
I haven't done anything else since Admiral Ackbar gave me the news that Meghan hasn't contacted the New Republic.  
  
The comlink beeps, and I once again dive for it: "yes?"  
  
An official voice says on the other side: "Be prepared to launch at midnight."  
  
I turn off the comlink as hope surges through me.  
  
She's okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moff's Palace: Thirty Minutes Before the Deadline  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
Callista gently shakes me awake.  
  
It's time.  
  
"Do you have the stuff?" I ask softly.  
  
"Yes," she says equally as quiet.  
  
"Lets go." I say, throwing off my covers and going into the bathroom.  
  
Ten minutes later, I come out, wearing a tan jumpsuit and having a boy haircut. "This should throw them off long enough for us to escape."  
  
Callista nods, "you look like all the other slaves here."  
  
I feel a chill down my spine at her words.  
  
I never wanted to be a slave again.  
  
Even impersonating it is enough to make me feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Did you manage to get the ladder?" I ask, trying to focus on the job at hand.  
  
"Piece of cake. Here, this is the last thing you asked for." She says, tossing me my blaster.  
  
"Hopefully we won't have to use it," I say, putting it under my jumpsuit, and then sliding off the cloth that Callista oh-so-conveniently placed over the security cameras.  
  
"I doubt it, slaves never get any attention," she says bitterly, checking to make sure that all is set.  
  
I nod, "Lets go."  
  
We walk quietly through the hallways, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.  
  
Everything's going fine.  
  
That is, until we reach the front door.  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing out of slave quarters so late at night!"  
  
I freeze at the sight of the pair of storm troopers that are guarding the door.  
  
"We were sent by our masters to do a light-night errand." Callista says smoothly, and I silently congratulate her on keeping a cool head under pressure.  
  
"Slave Callista isn't it? I remember you; you're always the one who does the late errands. Who is this, your partner in crime?" He asks, gesturing to me.  
  
"He's a new slave, just learning the ropes, they assigned him to me to learn." She explains.  
  
The storm trooper as far as I can tell with the helmet, studies me for a minute before waving us on.  
  
"That was close," I whisper as soon as we're out of hearing range.  
  
"Yeah, thank goodness that these jumpsuits are so bulky that it's impossible to tell gender." Callista says, leading the way to the X-Wing.  
  
I'm surprised that the ladder is just the right height to reach the X-Wing.  
  
This is almost too good to be true.  
  
"Hurry, we're probably running really close to the deadline," I urge Callista as she starts to climb the ladder to the cockpit, wishing that my chrono worked so I knew what time it is.  
  
Whatever it is, we're cutting it close, I'm pretty sure.  
  
"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"  
  
Storm troopers.  
  
I whirl at the sight of them running towards us, blasters ready.  
  
And my heart sinks.  
  
There's no way we're going to get out of here by the deadline.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	7. Liberation

The Past Revealed: Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's been keeping me busy. There are only a few more chapters to go, so please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the other ones; it's the same thing, again and again and again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"Callista! Get DOWN!" I snap, reaching into my jumpsuit for my blaster.  
  
I don't have to say it twice; she's out of sight as soon as I say these words.  
  
Beeper whistles, and I dive underneath the now open S-foils.  
  
The storm troopers are already firing. But so am I.  
  
I would say I have five minutes to get out of here.  
  
The wailing of engines makes me curse mentally.  
  
Correction, make that no time to get out of here.  
  
The battles starting.  
  
And we're in the middle of it.  
  
I grab onto my comlink, "Beeper, shut the cockpit." I order, while ducking another shot from taking off my head.  
  
Beeper squawks in protest.  
  
"I don't care if that makes me a sitting duck, any second those TIE'S are going to fire on it! Shields up, also!" I snap.  
  
I hear the click of the canopy opening, and then the hum of the shields. 'Here we go,' I think as I get out of my hiding spot, laser fire ricocheting off the shields.  
  
I grab the ladder, and I hear the hiss of the cockpit open as I go up it in galaxy-record time.  
  
I get inside, and knock off the ladder, grabbing my helmet at the same time. "Here, this might not fit you, but you're going to need it."  
  
Beeper shrieks, and I look to see more TIE'S heading our way. I grab Callista, ignoring her automatic tensing at my touch, and sit down in the ejection seat, strapping her in front of me.  
  
'Wedge is going to have my head for this,' I think as I do the fastest warm- up check of all time.  
  
"Can I help?" Callista asks eagerly.  
  
I smile, 'just like me, loves the X-Wing. This could be helpful.'  
  
"Sure, look that way," I say, pointing to the right side of the cockpit, "if there's anything red or blinking, tell me."  
  
A minute later, she says "all clear."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Then the TIE'S attacked.  
  
Laser fire poured down on my shields, and I curse when I see how low they've gotten.  
  
We're not going to make it.  
  
Suddenly the lead TIE explodes.  
  
"Hey, Rogue Nine, you started the party without us." A voice says over the comlink.  
  
Hope fills me, Rogue Squadron's here.  
  
"Thanks, Rogue Leader, I needed that. I also need to get some fuel, and drop off some cargo." I say, smiling.  
  
"What cargo?" Gavin asks me.  
  
"Hi, sirs," Callista says over the comlink, and I wince at the thought of the lecture that I'm going to get from Wedge at the end of this.  
  
"Rogue Nine, please don't tell me that you have another person with you." Wedge says in a tone that meant that I am going to be in trouble if it's true that Callista is with me.  
  
"Okay, I won't Rogue Leader," I say.  
  
Wedge groans, at least that's what it sounds like over the comlink, "we're going to talk about this more when this is over. Rogue Seven and Eight, please escort Nine to the hanger."  
  
I hear the confirmations, and then we were on our way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sit at the edge of a cliff, watching the sunset.  
  
Callista's safely with the communications officer on Home One who fell in love with her as soon as she saw her.  
  
She has a family.  
  
I'm very happy for her.  
  
I have one too, but it's a lot bigger.  
  
We liberated Dantooine a few hours ago, but there's no trace of the Moffs, apparently they went into hiding.  
  
"Meghan? Are you okay? You've been quiet ever since Dantooine was liberated," Wedge says, sitting down next to me.  
  
"I don't know, I've been eager to meet my family all my life, I've been dreaming about it, really. But now," I stop not knowing what to say next.  
  
"Did you meet them? What were they like?" Wedge asks softly.  
  
I turn to him, "They were the Moff's of this planet, Wedge, and owned slaves."  
  
There's shocked silence as these words are absorbed.  
  
"I'm sorry, if I had any clue that your family is like this-"  
  
I look at him; the last rays of the sun on our faces, probably showing the haunting emptiness that haven't been in my eyes ever since I fled Tarkin.  
  
"I have no family except the New Republic."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: It's still not done, still a few chapters to go, so please review. 


	8. Choices

The Past Revealed: Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: And again and again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere above Dantooine: Two Days Later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
Patrol's boring.  
  
At least I'm back with the New Republic, that's always an upshot.  
  
I fly along, Wes behind and to the right of me.  
  
It's good to be home.  
  
I haven't mentioned what happened at the Moff's palace ever since talking to Wedge, and the New Republic respected that.  
  
I'm glad that they do.  
  
Beeper whistles to get my attention, and I see a shuttle approaching our vector. I check the radar and see that's it's Imperial.  
  
"Shuttle, this is the New Republic, shut down your engines and weapons, and surrender or we will be forced to fire upon you." I say, turning around to face the shuttle at an angle, Wes right behind me.  
  
"We're not going down without a fight, Rebel Scum," a man's voice snarls over the comlink.  
  
I tense as I recognize the voice.  
  
It's the Moff's of Dantooine.  
  
I fire a warning shot, putting a little dent in the shields, "that was a warning shot, the next one won't be," I say, an edge in my voice.  
  
In response the shuttle fires at Wes and me.  
  
We scatter, me going up and to the right.  
  
I don't know what to do.  
  
I've disowned them as my parents, but I don't want to kill them.  
  
I also can't let them get away.  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
"Beeper, drain as much as you can out of the lasers, without making it so I can't fire at all." I say, firing one proton torpedo that knocks out the shields.  
  
Wes dives for the vulnerable shuttle, ready to finish it. "Don't Red Two, I'll disable it."  
  
"But, Rogue Nine-"  
  
"I'll do it, don't worry," I say, firing on the shuttle's engines.  
  
And sigh in relief when it stops dead, engines gone. "New Republic, the engines are dead on a Imperial shuttle that was trying to escape."  
  
"Good job, Rogue Nine, we'll bring them in after the Y-Wings disable their weapons." An official voice answers.  
  
I lean back in my ejection seat, wondering if I did the right thing capturing the Moff's instead of letting them free or killing them.  
  
Somehow, I know that I did the right thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later after patrol, I think about what I did.  
  
"I wonder if I was wrong about them, maybe something happened to them." I say, staring at the ceiling of my small quarters.  
  
'The Force is very powerful, it even has the power to brainwash.' Luke's voice from my dream echoes in my head.  
  
Is that why they're Moff's?  
  
They were brainwashed by the Emperor?  
  
There's only one way to find out.  
  
I reach for my comlink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hanger: Two Days Later  
  
I watch as the X-Wing lands.  
  
I'm glad that he could come in such short notice.  
  
He comes down the ladder, wearing brown pants, and black shirt.  
  
"Luke!" I yell, hugging him.  
  
"It's good to see you alive, when I got the message from Wedge I felt something was terribly wrong." He says, smiling.  
  
"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you about, I think that my parents were brainwashed." I explain.  
  
He pulls away, frowning thoughtfully, "what makes you say that?"  
  
I explain everything that has happened in the past few days as we walk to the prison cells.  
  
"I can help you, if there was any actual brainwashing, if not, there's nothing that I can do." He says after I finish.  
  
I smile gratefully, "thanks, Luke."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
University of Coruscant  
  
I walk down the hallways, looking for the dean of students. I already talked to Wedge and the other superiors, and they agreed to allow me to work part-time for the New Republic.  
  
It's been two weeks since Luke took my parents to reverse the effects of the brainwashing.  
  
I haven't heard anything yet, and I hope that's a good sign.  
  
I reach the door, and I take a deep breath, checking to make sure that my hair's okay, and that the green jumpsuit I'm wearing is okay.  
  
I'm more nervous than any of the other battles in my life.  
  
And I've had so many.  
  
Callista lives with the communications officer on Home One now, and I'm happy for her.  
  
Now it's time for me to fulfill a dream that I've had as long as I can remember.  
  
I take another deep breath, 'here goes nothing.'  
  
I knock, and open the door when the dean calls me in. "Hello, sir, I'd like to enroll in the University of Coruscant."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Epilogue up soon, please review. 


	9. Epilogue: Beginnings

The Past Revealed: Epilogue  
  
A/N: Well, this is the end of the story here, folks. No sequels, but the end. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or it's characters, just mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan's Quarters: A Day Later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I lean back, rubbing my sore eyes from studying too much.  
  
This test is going to be a killer.  
  
But it's the only way to get into the university, because without a diploma, or any sign of education, they won't accept me without passing this test.  
  
At least it's going to be over tomorrow.  
  
A knock interrupts my thoughts, and Wedge comes in.  
  
"How's the studying going?" He asks.  
  
"Don't ask," I say grumpily, making a face at him.  
  
He chuckles, "when's the test?"  
  
"Tomorrow, and I, for one, am looking forward to when it's over," I say, reaching for my glass of water next to me.  
  
"What are you going to major in?"  
  
"Teaching, and I'm going to minor in something in the military, I'm not sure what yet."  
  
"Why teaching?" Wedge asks.  
  
I stand up, walk and look out my window facing the air traffic of Coruscant, "all my life, I barely got the chance for education, until I escaped from Tarkin. I don't want someone else to go through the same thing, it's always been my dream to do so, even while I was a slave."  
  
"Well, good luck, the whole New Republic is behind you all the way." He says, hugging me.  
  
I smile gratefully, "thanks Wedge."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
University of Coruscant: Right Before the Testing Starts  
  
I'm a nervous wreck.  
  
I'm standing outside of the room that the testing is going to be.  
  
I've waited so long for this.  
  
This is the thing that I've been dreaming about for as long as I can remember.  
  
Now, I don't know if I can make it.  
  
Well there's only one way to find out.  
  
Summoning all my courage, and not hesitating anymore, I open the door and step in, hoping for the best.  
  
And hoping that I'll pass.  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, I trudge out of the exam room, mentally drained.  
  
Man, that was a killer test; they asked everything that you can think of, and then some.  
  
I think I passed, though, and luckily I can find out right away.  
  
I walk to the student services office, and after I identify myself, I get the results in a sealed envelope.  
  
I tear it open, knowing that the results would decide my education.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walk into Rogue Squadron's HQ, planning on taking a nap.  
  
'I'll tell Wedge about the results afterwards, I just need to rest right now,' I think as I trudge towards my quarters.  
  
"Will Major Meghan come to the briefing room? She's needed." I bite back a groan at these words, great, my first day working part-time and I get patrol first thing.  
  
Wonderful, well cancel the nap.  
  
I trudge to the briefing room, hoping that I can slip in a nap afterwards as I step in.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
My jaw drops when I see all of Rogue Squadron, Luke and everyone else I know standing inside.  
  
That's not I'm drawn to, though.  
  
"MOM! DAD!" I yell, running and hugging them with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Meghan," mom says, crying, "I'm so sorry about before."  
  
"It's okay, I'm just glad that you're okay, and reversing brainwash worked," I say.  
  
I finally let go and turn to Luke, "thank you, for everything." I say softly, the only thing that I could say.  
  
And the only thing that needs to be said.  
  
"Anytime," is his reply.  
  
"Well, congratulations, Meghan, what are you going to do now that you have your parents back to normal?" Gavin says in talk show host voice.  
  
I grin, there's no time like the present, "I'm going to college at the University of Coruscant." I say.  
  
"You got accepted!" Wedge says happily hugging me.  
  
The congratulatory remarks and backslapping continued for several moments, until I feel like everyone in the room at least congratulated me at least once.  
  
"Meghan!" A young girl comes running up to me, her hair in pigtails.  
  
"Callista!" I say, picking her and hugging her, happy that she didn't tense when I did so.  
  
"Will you teach me?" She asks eagerly.  
  
I chuckle, "Maybe after I graduate."  
  
I stand there, holding Callista in my arms as the celebration continues.  
  
Who knew that five years ago, I didn't have any education?  
  
Who knew that five years ago, I was a slave?  
  
So many things have changed.  
  
I have two families now.  
  
My blood family.  
  
And the New Republic.  
  
Now, I'm going to a university.  
  
I flashback to when I was a slave leaning against the glass pane, watching the endless line of traffic go by.  
  
That day changed my life forever.  
  
I'm now free, and will be for the rest of my life.  
  
Despite everything.  
  
Despite all that has happened to me.  
  
I'll continue on.  
  
The Beginning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. This is the end of the fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it, please review. 


End file.
